Happily Ever After
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: I wrote this ages and ages ago, so before you laugh, keep in mind that I'll be murdering MSD for it, since she encouraged me to post it! Anywho, it's one of my first Royais and takes place in the office after work, postseries.


Lieutenant Elizabeth Marianne Hawkeye was not a shy person by nature, nor was her Colonel, Roy Mustang… but when it came to each other, neither would say a word. It wasn't as if they were scared, they told themselves repeatedly, it was just that it was against military protocol. Yes, that was it. Roy wanted to keep his job and Riza didn't want to ruin it for him… yet deep down the both of them knew that what they had was far more important than the military.

They had known each other for a long time now, twelve years perhaps…? Neither of them were counting- to them, one moment in each other's company was equivalent to an eternity. One blissful kiss was a happily ever after… not that it would ever get that far, they swore. Still, it didn't stop the dreams- didn't stop him thinking of her every time he tasted gunpowder on the air. It didn't stop Riza glancing about in her distraction- eyes finally falling and resting upon his face, powerless to tear away. No, nothing could stop the hidden glances and double meanings that kept them going through each day.

He sat now at his desk, elbow propped up to support him as he spoke with some officer or other on the phone and scrawled down some meaningless note as instructed.

"Taisa, sir, a letter has come in for you from the new Fuhrer."

Roy looked up and nodded tiredly, stilling noting something down on the paper before him.

Riza lingered a moment more, then turned to leave, only pausing as she heard the phone slam into the receiver and Roy groaning miserably. She returned to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, "sir?"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… the higher ups are just getting on my nerves."

Riza nodded, smiling sympathetically, "all right, then," she said. "I was just about to leave- do you want me to wait for you to finish up?"

"No, it's okay, Hawkeye-chuui, you go ahead."

Riza dragged a chair over and sat down anyway.

"Really, chuui-"

"It won't take half as long if I help you," Riza interjected firmly and he shrugged.

"All right. Thank you."

Riza folded her hands in her lap thoughtfully, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She knew she loved him and she thought he knew it too… it was a sort of understanding between them. Though neither had ever given it words, they both knew inside how right it all was. The military prevented them from having a physical relationship, but they didn't need it. Their love surpassed their lust… usually.

But there was something to be said for trading saliva with a guy- or so she'd heard. Honestly, Riza didn't see the romance of it but who was she to judge? Roy, being more acquainted with the physical side of relationships, however, found Riza's lips to be a constant source of distraction.

"Honestly, Taisa, with the amount of time you spend staring at me, you'd think _we_ were the ones fraternizing," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Pity about Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh getting transferred…" said Roy distractedly. "Where'd they end up anyhow?"

"Maria is working in East, sir, and Brosh is here in Central still…"

"You're friends aren't you?" asked Roy, "how's she holding up?"

"She's desolate, Taisa. She really loved him and now they've been separated."

Roy nodded sadly and returned to his work.

"If I may, sir, you never answered my question- why _do_ you stare at me so?"

The soft scratching of the pen that was the only other sound in the room stopped abruptly, "I don't know, Hawkeye-chuui…" said Roy slowly. "I think it has something to do with your eyes."

"My… eyes, sir?"

"If I told you that you were beautiful would you shoot me?"

"Probably, sir."

Roy nodded again, grinning, "then I have no answer for you." He returned to his work and silence ensued. A tiny giggle made him look up a moment later, however, "Heavens above," he teased. "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"With all due respect, sir, _shut up_."

"It was almost a compliment, Hawkeye-chuui- what's wrong?"

"People will get the wrong idea if you speak to me thus…"

Roy shook his head, "there are worse things I could say to you, chuui- worse things I could _do_ as well."

"Sir, you have a sick mind."

"Only when it comes to you."

Riza blushed furiously, "_sir!"_

"Who's here to hear it, Riza?" asked Roy, shifting fully in his chair to look at her, paperwork forgotten, "and who'd tell if they were? Don't tell me you didn't know about the Second Lieutenant and the Sergeant long before the higher ups got wind of it?"

"I-I did, sir, but _still… _it's not even like that between us! Why make such unpleasant jokes?!"

"I'm not joking." Roy hooked an arm around her neck so that it rested in the crook of his elbow, using it to pull her closer and forcing her to lean out of her chair slightly as he captured her lips with his. Riza tensed considerably and kept her lips firmly pressed together, the most she could do without pulling away, which was quite impossible in her position.

Noting her cold reaction, Roy pulled back and let his arms fall by his sides, sitting back in his chair, "I'm sorry," he muttered and Riza just nodded silently. He sighed a little. "I really am. I guess I hoped that you liked me too or I wouldn't have… you know…"

"Yes, Taisa, I do. And I am also sorry."

"Don't be. I know that I was out of line, Hawkeye-chuui."

"Please call me Riza, sir. If you claim to… to think of me that way, you may start by calling me by my given name."

"I don't understand. Why?"

Riza took a deep shuddering breath and stood, pushing her chair aside, "because I like you a lot, Taisa… and I guess it's just that I've never been in a position where I've ever felt any actual desire to kiss my pursuer back, really. I was confused."

"So my jokes are not as bad as you would have me believe?" asked Roy, grinning.

"Oh, no, Taisa- your jokes are still bad, I just happen to love you anyway," Riza flushed crimson here and nodded. "So in a way, you're pretty lucky it's me and not one of your other little girlfriends you tell them to… which brings me to a second point."

"Hmm?" Said Roy, raising an eyebrow.

"Taisa, if I am to go against the military and be with you, I must know that I am your only one. I will not stand to be one of many."

Roy answered her with a kiss- one she responded to a little tentatively, but still more warmly than before.

She blushed again and he nodded.

"Anything else I should be warned about?"

"Hughes," said Riza. "You _can't_ tell him."

"Why not? He's my best friend! I tell him everything!"

"He won't rest until he sneaks a picture of us, sir, and that's just too risky right now."

"I understand, I guess. Any other Terms and Conditions before I'm allowed to take you as my girlfriend?"

"No, sir- not that I can think of," said Riza, shaking her head, quite firmly "…unless you'd like to kiss me again, because I might not object to that either."

"Your wish is my command," said Roy with a cocky grin and Riza pulled a face before playing along with a girly damsel-in-distress: "My hero."

And that one night was all it took to bring to light their happily ever after.


End file.
